


Opportunity Taken

by Opheliaficwrites



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s04e06 Window of Opportunity, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 04:05:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15941426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opheliaficwrites/pseuds/Opheliaficwrites
Summary: First SG-1 story written months ago. Not beta'd.Daniel see's the look Jack gives Sam and at the end of Window of Opportunity and on a personal level has had enough.





	Opportunity Taken

The not so subtle knock on my door brings me out of the mild sleep I had just fallen into. Sighing I check the time - eleven forty five - that means it's Jack, no one comes to my door this late but him. Tough luck Jack, I am not in the mood tonight. In fact, I might not ever be in the mood again. The image of him looking devilish at Sam this morning and chomping down on his oatmeal comes to my mind and I punch my pillow, shifting once again and pulling the other pillow over my head. The world can go fuck itself. 

He’s banging again, this time louder…. I need to check the hinges tomorrow. Go away Jack, I want to yell but I can’t bring myself to say anything. Instead, I get up feeling the cold floor against my bare feet as I make my way to the door. 

“Jack.” I say calmly “Go home and go to bed.” It was worth a shot right?

“Daniel! Let me in.” His voice is rough and insistent, washes over me and I admit I want to open the door now. Taking a deep breath, rolling my eyes at being suckered in once again I undo the alarm code, bolt, and lock opening the door. His hand curls around the door as he practically pushes his way inside. The nights cool air coming in with him, damn I forgot to put on my shirt. 

He makes his way to the seating area and once I reset everything I follow. By the time I get into the room Jack is standing there looking rather gruff, uncomfortable with a touch of … pissed off? Crap, this is going to take awhile.

“Come on in Jack.” I say sarcastically. 

His liquid brown eyes stop and take me in, all of me and I am beginning to feel a bit self conscious at the scrutiny. His eyes land at my hips where my pajama bottoms are resting rather low now that I think about it. Gesturing toward me “were you asleep?” He just swallowed, hard.

“What’s going on Jack?” Crossing my arms, I pinch my nose where my glasses should be. The light in the room is rather bright, who flipped it on anyway. 

He paces back and forth a bit, this is not like him. He puts his hand behind his head and turns, looks me dead in the eye. “Hammond gave us a week off. Since you know Teal’c and I have basically been working for at least three months straight.”

“I know, he told me before I left. You didn’t need to come all the way out here to tell me that.” Where are we going Jack?

“Yeah. True.” He turns to me then and puts his hands out palms up, almost a plea. “I was hoping, we could talk?” He looks as if those words are foreign to him.

Jack O’Neill wants to talk? Really. Someone call the press, O’Neill suddenly needs to have a conversation. It’s almost midnight, I’m emotionally done for the day, week, month, year and big ol’ Colonel here wants a sit down. “Jack, I really don’t think tonight is a good night.”

Getting the drift that I am not interested in a pow-wow, he puts his hands down. His shoulders slump as he states, “I know Daniel.” His voice is soft now, tender, confusing.

“Know?” Can’t let my guard down, I’ve had enough, but I’ll bite. “What do you know, Jack?”

He takes off his leather jacket, tosses it onto a chair. I really like that leather jacket, well I really like that leather jacket on him. He’s wearing his white shirt, brown pants and black boots. Love the combo on him. Does wonders for his sex appeal. I shake my head and try to regain my focus. No more thoughts like that. I promised myself at eight o’clock I was done with all this emotional crap. Tired of being stepped on, tired of giving and being the lap dog. Enough was enough. The image of his grin behind oatmeal came to my mind once more and my blood began to boil for an instant and then just died out, depressed.

“How about you put a shirt on, get us some beers and we sit while I tell you a little story.” He looks nervous again. Even as he moves to my sofa and sits down comfortably he is trying not to show it and as a result he is now tense. As if he is sensing my indecision, he quickly adds “It’s important Daniel. Trust me.” 

I hate it when he does that. Uses the fact that on the face of this earth there is no one I trust more than him. I take a deep breath, turn and head to the bedroom and my shirt.

A few sips of beer later and we are still sitting here in a companionable silence together on the sofa. My bare feet are up on the coffee table and I am wondering what the hell we are doing. “So, want to let me in on what you know?” I nudge. Any other night prior to this morning I would have enjoyed sitting here with him, basking in his presence letting him take his good old time. But not tonight.

Jack held his beer by the neck, finding it’s label very interesting. “You know when you asked me this morning about doing anything during those time loops?”

“Yes, you said it was not the first time I had mentioned it to you.” Then you gave Carter the shit eating grin to end all others. I got up for this, really?

“Right. So after you mentioned it during a loop, Teal’c and I, we started to get a little time loop happy and enjoying ourselves.”

This is interesting. “What did you do?”

Jack smiled a real, genuine relaxed smile. “We hit golf balls thru the gate.”

He did what! I couldn’t help it, I just laughed.

“We did it up right too. Had the full golf gear and all.” He took a drag of beer and chuckled.

“Points for creativity, Jack.” What the hell, golf? 

“Should have seen the look on Hammond's face. He yelled, right in the middle of my back-swing.” 

“I can see it now.” And I could, General Hammond grabbing the microphone asking Jack what the hell he thought he was doing. I wasn’t even there but it was so clear in my mind. It had been a while since I had laughed this hard. It felt pretty good. “What else?”

O’Neill thought a moment. “I learned to make pottery. Took some time and practice but it was good meditation.” He went quiet suddenly.

“You were practicing meditation.” I couldn’t keep the surprise out of my voice. “What drove you to that?” Again my curiosity was now peaked, but I had lost interest in the beer and sat it on the table next to me.

Jack downed the rest of his quickly. “That’s what I came over to talk to you about.” He stood up and moved to my bookshelf as if suddenly interested in the volumes of work I kept. It looked like he was working up to something and I didn’t want to push him. It was rare when Jack wanted to really open up and while I am still pissed at him, I am flattered he choose me. Sucker right here.

“During one of the loops… I was a bit down… we were translating those four hundred or so pages and my mind was just numb.” He turned and faced me. “You suggested we take a coffee break and brought me back here.” He put his hands in his pockets, looked down at his boots.

I was holding my breath, I don’t know why but I was holding my breath feeling like my worst fear was about to be laid out in front of me. I couldn’t have, I wouldn’t have. Even if I knew there was a time loop happening and things would reset, they would for me but not for him. I wouldn’t have. When I look up he is looking right at me and I know, I just know. Fuck. Where is that beer?

He stiffens his back, “you told me that you are in love with me Daniel.”

Shit. I hate myself sometimes. I clear my throat. “Why would I do that Jack?” I squint my eyes at him, suddenly everything is too bright. Maybe I can save this?

“Because according to you, in a real timeline you wouldn’t have the courage to tell me and face the possible rejection.”

Logic, I need logic right now. My heart is racing, gotta fix this. “Jack, are you sure you didn’t hit your head or something? This makes no sense. You would still know if I told you something like that.”

“Yeah.” He’s watching me work it out carefully.

“You are not interested in me Jack. By telling you anything in a way where you would remember… I would run the risk of losing you or you hating me, shunning me, running me out of the Stargate program and not knowing why.” There, I think that came out right. Wait did I just list my fears?

He nods his head. “Except, I am interested in you Daniel. That’s why I am here.”

“I didn't say I was interested in you Jack.”

“Yes you did.”

“No, I didn’t.”

“Yes you did. You said you were in love with me.” His voice is full of emotion.

“No, I didn’t” 

“You kissed me.” He smiled.

I shoot up off the back of the sofa. “Like hell I did! Wait, what?” My mind is spinning on information overload. All I can do is look at him. His eyes, kind, like he wants to give me time to sort it all out. He knows I need to think and he is just waiting for me to finish up. “You're interested in me?”

“I am.”

I take a deep breath and stand up. “What does that even mean Jack?” I’ve seen him look at Sam. I saw that grin this morning. I know there is a time loop he is not telling me about and it has to involve her. 

“It means that there is more to the story if you want to hear it.” He’s back to looking down again. “I can’t say I am proud of all of it, but I want to tell you and get it all out in the open.” 

I know that look on Jack. It’s his ‘I did the best I could, but I am flawed and require forgiveness’ stance. “Take off your boots and get comfortable. I’m going for tea.” I need a friggin break and time to regroup. He nods and I head to the kitchen.  I try and slow my breathing down. Let me see if I got this straight, I told Jack I was in love with him, we kissed, and I don’t remember any of it. Oh lets not forget, he’s ‘interested’ in me. What the hell is ‘interested’? Am I a lab rat. The water is only starting to heat when he makes his way to the doorway.

“After we had our time loop, I resigned and kissed Carter in the control room.” He just states this matter of factly. 

“Carter. In the control room.” My eyes are wide in surprise and my hand tightens into a fist in frustration.

“Yup. Right in front of Hammond. She was very surprised.” He paused to smile and chuckle. “I even dipped her for effect.”

I don’t want to know. I don’t want to know. “Then what happened.” My throat is dry.

“We went back to her place. I’ll spare you the details.”

I hate this conversation. “You're interested in me you said?” I question just to be clear as I pour the hot water over tea bags.

Jack smiled. “It was nice Daniel, really it was but it wasn’t...” He pauses and follows me back out into the living room. I put the mugs on the coffee table and sit back on the sofa. “It wasn’t you.”

I almost choke on the tea. “Jack, you said we kissed. Not…” how the hell do I finish that sentence?

“We did only kiss Daniel, well made out a little...” He closes his eyes as if remembering something precious as his face relaxes. Sucking in a deep breath and taking a long drag of hot tea he then meets my eyes. “I was confused. I thought I wanted Carter. I mean, I know I feel more for her than I should. But in retrospect I feel that way about all of you. You are more than just my team, we are a family.”

I nod and hide behind my cup of tea. He’s right, when you are frequent wormhole travelers you tend to bond on different levels. 

“I don’t want to mess up our family Daniel.” It was a statement. 

“Neither do I Jack.” We at least can agree to that.

“I am messing up our family.” He commented. “I could tell this morning when you saw my look.”

“You have to admit you were looking right at Carter.” I challenge.

He sighs deeply. “And I was thinking, ‘if he only knew I was making out with him when a time loop interrupted us’.” 

He’s looking right at me waiting to see what I’ll do. My mouth drops open at the admission and I don’t know what I am feeling except I think some of my blood is flooding to my dick and I’m still in my PJ’s with no hope of coverage. I need to get this story back on track. “Where did the meditation come in?” He smiles, he knows. Crap. He can tell.   

“Like I was saying, I didn’t want to mess up the family. I needed to think. Thus, the pottery. I could concentrate on anything that wasn’t you or Carter to figure things out.”

“And what did you figure out?” Don’t leave me hanging Jack, let’s wrap this up so I can figure out how to fix this mess.

He walked over sitting close to me on the couch. I can feel heat coming off of him he’s so close and I can’t breathe waiting for his reply. 

“That I’m scared shitless.” His tone was serious and low. “I have to admit, this new territory for me. I have no idea what to do.”

Well I’m sure as hell not going to pop your cherry tonight Jack. I reach out and touch his arm, trying to reassure. “Why don’t you crash here tonight and we can talk about this in the morning.”  I need space before I do something stupid. He looks at me like I just kicked him. “Jack, this is a lot to take in.” I have to be honest with him.

He nods. “Thought you might feel that way.” Why does his voice have to sound so dejected? “Usual arrangements or do you want me on the couch?” 

That was the thing about being in the field with someone for as long as we have. You get use to sleeping with them next to you. It wasn’t unusual for him to sleep in my king size bed on nights when it got late or to much beer had been consumed. “Whatever your more comfortable with.” I could live with him being in the same bed with me.

We stand and he follows me down the hall. “Daniel.” He reaches out and touches my arm turning me towards him. “Mind if I do one thing before we turn in for the night?” I don’t get a chance to say anything as he leans in and brushes his lips against mine. His lips are soft. I never imagined they would be that soft. They brush against mine again and I take in a shaky breath. He really wants to do this? He is nervous, I can feel the slight tremors vibrating the air between us. He is not wavering though and I hold myself still, trying to kill the urge to grab him and pull him against me. 

When he comes back in again he has more confidence and he takes my mouth. I can’t stifle the groan of pleasure that comes from low in my throat as he slowly parts my lips. When his tongue touches mine all bets are off and I bring my hands up to cup his face. Touch him, I need to touch him, as we sink into each other deeply kissing like two horny teenagers he pushes me against the wall and I am grateful for the support. 

We break apart only when the burning of our lungs needing air forces the issue, a wet popping sound as he sucks on my lower lip during his retreat back. We are breathing hard and deep trying to catch our breath. We look into each other's eyes I know mine are full of the love and need. His confusion, need and something else I don’t want to put a name too just yet.

He reaches up and cups the side of my face and I lean into his touch closing my eyes. This is tender, a side of Jack I am not use to seeing. He takes my mouth once again, just a bit deeper this time. He wants something more I think, nothing I won’t give you Jack, you have it all, just ask. He pushes his full body weight against me as he devours my mouth. I shift us just a little, opening my legs to allow him closer access. His knee slides in and there is no doubt he can now feel my full need resting against his hip. To my surprise he leans into me more pushing against the hardness he is feeling. I lift my leg, trying to hook it around his hip and I feel his hand grab and hold my thigh his fingers are shaking, I can feel it. I can also feel his reaction to our situation and it floods me with more courage than I have ever had in my life. 

We break apart for air once again and I can’t catch my breath. It’s all too much. My hands want skin and there are far too many clothes between us. This is new for him and I didn’t want to go this deep tonight. “Jack. We should stop.” I’m still panting.

“You don’t want to stop any more than I do.” He calls my bluff and he’s not wrong.

“I wasn’t going to do this tonight.” I wasn’t I was going to wait until the morning and see if you still wanted to talk. 

“This is what I remember Daniel.” His voice is breaking my heart I can’t describe it. “It feels right.” He is still holding my leg around his hip, my need nestled on his hip his brushing a hair's breadth from my groin. “Tell me it doesn’t feel as right for you as it does for me.” 

I close my eyes, I should lie to him, save the family and all but I can’t bring myself to be the bigger man this time. I need him, I need him in my life, I need him in my bed, I need him loving me like this. “It feels more than right Jack.” He’s back to kissing me again and any hope of stopping this burns up in the heat of his mouth on mine. 

Bliss, this is bliss. His taste is a mix of male bravado and spice. Sexy, needy, his hips make a move and I break our lips apart. Someone needs to take control of the situation before we grind ourselves to oblivion against the wall. “Jack, let's take this to the bedroom.” I disentangle our legs and pull him the short distance. Once inside I pull him back to me and our lips meet once more. I let my hand pull out his shirt and finally, finally I am touching his hot skin. He’s muscle and heat and I want more. I pull the shirt up, testing if he’s ready to take another step. He pulls back from me, oops one step too far Daniel, cool your jets you can’t screw this up. “We don’t have too…” I hear myself saying and when I look at him he’s smiling.

He lifts off his shirt and bares his chest to me. I’ve seen Jack naked before. In the showers, in the infirmary. Off world in one situation or another. But I’ve never seen Jack, naked before like this. My mouth goes dry and I know my PJ’s are fully tented. Damn I really should wear underwear under these things I’m being a bit obvious now. He comes to me and licks my ear,“Yes we do.” He practically growls and I know he’s right, I know it. He’s pulling my shirt over my head and I give him credit, I know he’s new to this sort of thing but he’s doing okay. My mind is in a fog on what to do next and I can only think to pull him to me. 

Feeling his bare chest against mine, the slight tufts of hair tickle just for a moment and then I am all business. Kissing him once more, he is totally kissable as my hands run over his muscled back. Running them down his back I stop at the waistline of his pants, bring them around to the front and slide them to cup him. He groans as I squeeze just to test, just to feel. Letting one of my hands start to work the button and zipper, careful as I lower it and put my hand inside. He’s wearing boxers.

His voice is in my ear. “I want this Daniel.” I don’t know why I needed to hear that but I did. His mouth is on my neck, right behind my ear and he nips right… there... and my hips surge forward. He groans his appreciation as I feel his hands sliding under the waistband of my pajama bottoms inching them down. I refocus my efforts on his pants and push them down to pull at his bare feet. Without stopping the wonderful things his mouth is doing to my neck he steps out of them and kicks them to the side. His hand slides down and cups my bare ass pulling me closer to him. I need to get him horizontal… now.

Pulling back, I just push him towards the destination I want us to be in and I climb on top of him. Leaning in I kiss him with everything I have, trust me Jack I’ll make this good for you, I promise. Then it’s my turn to explore, I lick his jawline to his ear and tongue it affectionately before moving down to his neck. I nip and bite just a little to taste the flavors he has to offer. Slowly I make my way down his chest, kissing mostly but lingering on every scar, minor flaw, every evidence of what has made Jack the man he is today. I smell the tuft of hair as my fingers pinch his nipple slightly. His moans of approval keep me going. As I make my way down to his navel I dip into it before circling it. Hoping one day to be doing this to another part of his anatomy yet to be discovered.

By the time I am done my journey to his waistband he is panting hard, I keep my hands touching him, I need to touch him, feel him, know he is real. I pull his underwear down and his cock springs free, his fingers grab onto the sheets as I lean in and smell his musk. So strong and heady, I become light headed. His dick brushes my cheek and hair just briefly and I let my face and lips brush down his leg as I take down his underwear. I want to touch every inch of him, I kiss the knees he is always complaining about but I don’t linger on them. Once I reach his feet, I stand up and drop his underwear to the floor and I look at the glory that is Jack O’Neill naked and erect laid out for me on my bed. My breath catches in my throat and I am frozen. I can fluently speak at least 18 known languages, the best my brain can muster right now is, “Wow.”

“Don’t keep me waiting Daniel.” His voice is low and wanting. “Drop your pants and get back over here.” I love that authoritative tone.

I do as requested and drop my bottoms, my own needy cock jutting out in front of me eager to get back to business.

“Nice.” 

I’m blushing as I make my way back on top of him stopping at his cock, I move myself to the side and take a long lick from base to tip. I hear his breath suck in through his teeth and he once again grabs the sheets. 

“Gwad!”

Emboldened I take the tip into my mouth as I hold the base tightly. With no thought I go with the feel and flow, savoring his taste and texture. Hard steel is going in and out of my mouth as I adjust my throat to take in as much of him as I can. 

“Oh… Oh…. yesss…” 

I look up to see him shaking his head back and forth his eyes screwed tight. He’s close, I’m close just from bringing him this close. Using my hand I stroke him to keep the rhythm going as I move back up to line our body's next to each other. Our dicks rub together for the first time and it’s like an electric shock passes through us both. Jack surges up and we are kissing again, tongues mingling as our need takes over. The sounds, the tastes the smells are all him and I am drowning in it all. My dick is rubbing against his as we thrust against each other in a rhythm we just made up on the spot. I pull back just a little, I want to get my hand around us, just that little bit of friction I know will help him - us - at least this first time. He brings his arm around me and I open my eyes to see his liquid chocolate ones bathed in fear.

I smile and kiss him soundly. “I’m not going anywhere, just want to touch you. It will help.” I try and sound reassuring but I know there is no denying my voice is pure lust right now. He nods and lets me do my thing and once he figures it out I feel his hand joining mine.

“We’re in this together right?” His face comes up and he kisses my earlobe before nipping at that spot once again.

No more talking as we let our bodies take back over and recreate the rhythm that works for us both. Sliding, thrusting, he’s so hard and hot and mine. Can’t get enough of hearing him grunt and groan his pleasure. It’s not long before I am not going to be able to hold back any longer, but I try, I try for him. I don’t want to be alone on this ride Jack, please… please…. and then he’s right there screaming my name loud as I cry out his and their are stars and spots and my heart pounding so loud in my ears I think I am deaf. 

I can’t breathe, I can’t catch my breath as I lay on top of him. He’s struggling for air as well and I don’t move as a contented, stated silence settles around us. Harsh breathing aside, I just want to be this close to him. He feels good, really good. We fit in a way that I have never seemed to fit with anyone else.

It’s not long before we both realize we are going to end up glued together if we don’t do something about our current state. Part of me wants to taste, curiosity more than anything. I put that thought on hold. “Bottom door of night stand, you’ll find wipes.” I say as I lay my head on the pillow next to his head and feel him shifting.

I open my eyes to see what’s taking so long when I see him looking at me, I don’t know what expression that is - Awe - maybe. “What?” Now I’m starting to get worried. 

He looks down and focuses on getting out a few wipes. “You… look so peaceful.” I don’t know what to say. “I don’t know how you do it, but you make me feel…” He shakes his head and a small smile reaches his lips and then he is cleaning me off. Wait, what, he’s cleaning me off. Like he is caring for me. I don’t know what to say as I watch him clean himself up and toss everything over the side of the bed. No big deal, we can get it in the morning. We shift a bit and still tangled together, Jack’s head on my chest I cover us up and venture a question. “What do I make you feel Jack?”

There is a long pause and as I run my hand over his back and neck. He gives a long sigh and says,“loved.”

I turn my head and kiss his forehead. “Always. Now get some sleep.”

I feel him hug me tighter before he drifts off into a deep sleep

 

~~Fin?~~


End file.
